


Savior

by corvidaezero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidaezero/pseuds/corvidaezero
Summary: Kara has been infected with red kryptonite again, and it is so much worse this time.  Bent on "saving the world" she has promised to purge the planet of all evil-doers, and begins slaughtering citizens of the US.  Alex and Lena have to figure out not only how this happened, but how to stop her.  How do you stop a god?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the Red K Kara episode in season 1, I always imagined what would happen if Kara just went full blown psycho and really did try to take over the world.

Screams ripped through the corridors of LordTech Industries.  The beads of sweat had begun to pool at the bottom of Maxwell Lord’s back, and his hands were shaking as he tried to finish inputting some algorithm.  He could hear bodies twisting and breaking.

Closer, and closer.

The Anti-Red-Kryptonite Weapon was almost configured.  _God that’s a horrible name._   If he lived through this, he would rename the thing.  Charging and powering up a weapon that fired psuedo-alien radiation would take time; he just hoped he had enough.

The reinforced steel doors that were the last barriers between him and his death pounded.  Maxwell wiped his brow and continued his furious typing, hoping against hope that the doors would hold long enough to get at least one shot charged up.

Nobody expected this.  Maxwell Lord thought he and the DEO had destroyed all of the Red K in existence.  But something must have happened, because they were obviously wrong.  Maxwell’s mind had been multi-tasking, reasoning that if the DEO itself could have truck-loads of green kryptonite smuggled from them without them knowing, it was probably possible that his company could have also had some sort of espionage.

The computer system _dinged_ , signaling the weapon’s readiness.  _The Anti-Red-Kryptonite Weapon_.  “ARK Weapon.  Huh, maybe not such a bad name after all.”

He barely finished the sentence before the double doors to the lab tore off their hinges.  And there she was.

Dressed in a midnight black tactical suit, family crest on the right breast, she smiled.  Supergirl’s arms up to her elbows were covered in blood.

“Hello, Max.”

“Hiya, Supes.”  Maxwell did the best to tamp down the quiver in his voice.  “I don’t suppose we could call this a draw and all go home safely.”

Maxwell pulled the weapon out of its charging station and aimed it at Supergirl, his finger on the trigger in case she tried to do something.

“I don’t think that would be a great idea.”  Supergirl didn’t even seem intimidated in the slightest by the gun.

“What, me holding this gun, or everybody going home safely?”

“Either.”

Supergirl appeared before Max in a flash, before he could react.  She had one hand on the barrel of the gun and the other on Max’s lapel.  She destroyed the gun as easily as if it were an empty soda can.

“You see, Max, I came to you first.  Because I knew you would do this.  I knew that as soon as word got out that I wasn’t playing so nice anymore, you’d try to stop me.”  Supergirl threw Maxwell back.  He hit the wall hard, and fell to the ground.

“So instead of you firing that little toy at me, I’m here to make sure that you can’t stop me.”

“I’ll just make another one.  I’ll never stop until you’re –”  Supergirl covered his mouth with her hand.  She knelt down so she was eye level with him.

“No, Max.  You don’t get it.  Didn’t you hear all of that screaming a second ago?  Can’t you see, can’t you _smell_ the blood on me?  I said I was here to make sure you don’t make another one, so I’m going to do just that.”

All of the color left Maxwell’s face.

Supergirl cradled his head in both of her hands, like a vice-grip no matter how much he struggled.  And did he struggle.

Supergirl’s heat vision bore holes into his eye sockets, until the two beams left the back of Maxwell’s head.  His screams could be heard blocks away.

\---

Alex Danvers sat in her private office at the DEO, trying to pull herself together.  Kara had been off the rails for a week now, and already it had been so much worse than last time.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

“Alex, it’s J’onn.  We found her.  We need to prep the team and head out as soon as possible.”  Alex nodded to herself and got up to greet the man who had become her father-figure.  His face was almost as sullen as hers.

Alex, J’onn, and a team of 6 loaded into one of the DEO’s helicopters.  As they took off, J’onn began the briefing.

“As you all know, Supergirl has once again been infected with the substance known as Red Kryptonite.  She’s not on our side anymore.  She’s… dangerous.”  J’onn shot Alex a look to see if she was okay, and she nodded for him to continue.

“We believe Supergirl is off the coast of eastern Florida.  We’ve detected some seismic activity there.  We aren’t sure what she’s planning, but given the fact that she has no qualms about destruction, we can take no chances.  As you know, regular bullets won’t hurt her, so we’ve laced all of the bullets you have with trace amounts of green kryptonite.  It should be enough to stop her, but not to kill her.  Remember, she’s one of us.  She isn’t evil; she’s just sick.”

“Isn’t that what they say about half the guys over in Gotham?” one of the soldiers muttered.

“What was that, soldier?”  Alex Danvers whipped around and stood over him.

“N-nothing, ma’am.  We’ll bring her down safely.”  Alex looked at the soldier for a second before turning back away. 

J’onn motioned her over.  “Are you sure you’re okay with being on this mission?  I understand if--.”

“I’m okay,” Alex interrupted.  “Kara is my sister.  I swore to protect her.  If something happens to her, I want to be there.”

J’onn nodded.  They were almost there.

\---

They arrived on scene to witness horror.

Kara was hanging in mid air above the city of Fort Lauderdale, Florida.  She was still, just looking down and around the streets with a grin on her face.  The people hundreds of feet below her were screaming and scrabbling, desperate to hide now that Supergirl was above them.

Kara turned as she heard the DEO helicopter approach.  Alex was hanging out of the open side-door, yelling something to Kara, but her voice was drowned out in the helicopter blades.  Kara rolled her eyes and pointed to the ground where they could talk.

They landed side by side and Alex rushed over to her sister, embracing her.

“Kara, are you okay?  What are you doing here?  The Red K has affected you again; we need to get you out of here.”

“Alex, Alex, Alex.  I am exactly where I am supposed to be.  I can’t say the same about you though… You’re the one that should get out of here.”  Kara smiled a wicked grin.  “You’ve only got a few minutes left.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows.  “What?  Kara, what are you talking about?  Whatever it is you’re about to do, you don’t have to do it.  This isn’t you!  Please come with me!”

Kara regarded her sister for a moment.  “Do you know that in the Presidential Election of 2016, the southeastern United States – Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, Alabama… They all overwhelmingly voted for that despot loon?  Millions and millions of people voted for racism.  Millions and millions of people voted for misogyny, voted for homophobia.  Alex, the things these people think of you… of Maggie?  They want to send you to concentration camps.  Rao forbid that vice president ever becomes elected – he’ll do even worse.”

“Kara… What are you getting at?  I’m okay… Maggie is okay… Nothing is--.”

“TODAY.  Today you’re okay.  But what about tomorrow?  What about a month from now?  I’ve let this kind of hate breed and fester for too long.  I’m Supergirl, Alex.  I defeat the bad guys.  And that’s what I’m doing.  Defeating the bad guys.”

Kara made a large sweeping gesture to the whole city.

“Kara… Oh my god… What… What are you going to do?”  Alex’s voice was quivering.

“My plan was to cut out of piece of Earth’s crust from the bottom of the ocean.  A large piece.  Bring it high enough above the ocean off the coast here, and throw it back in.  It’ll create a wave large enough to drown the city.”

Alex raised her gun with shaking hands, “God, Kara.  You’ll kill thousands.  I—I can’t let you do that.”

“You can’t let me do that?  Oh, Alex, my dear Alex, I’ve _already done it.”_

Alex turned to face the ocean, and sure enough, far off in the distance, she could see an enormous wave on the horizon, barreling to the city.

“Kara!  Kara you have to stop this!  You’ll kill thousands!”

“That’s the _point_ , sister.  Now get out of here.”

Alex back away, horrified by what she was hearing.  She turned and began to run to the other soldiers.  “We have to evacuate!  Evacuate the city!  Evacuate the state!”

Before Alex could reach the helicopter to signal for the evacuation, Supergirl sped in front of her.

“No, Alex.  This is going to happen.  There will be no evacuation.”  Kara put her hand on Alex’s shoulder, holding her still.

“Kara, please!  You’re going to kill thousands!  Please let me try!”

Kara paused for a second, thinking.  “Ten.”

“W-what?”

“You can save _ten_.”

“Ten!  Kara!  There are--.”

“Ten, Alex.  Do not make me decrease that number.”

“O-okay.  Okay!”  Alex turned around and began to load up refugees that the soldiers had begun to direct.  Once they reached ten, Alex tried to pull more on board the helicopter, but Kara was quick to stop her.

“I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry!”  Alex shed tears over what was happening before her.  As she loaded up women and children, she could see that families were being torn apart.

The helicopter took off a minute and a half before the tidal wave reached the city.  It was miles high.  Alex looked on.  _This is going to destroy much more than just the city_.

Alex watched as the water passed by the skyscrapers, engulfing 20 and 30 story buildings.  Alex watched as the lives of many were snuffed out.  Not even a quick death – a drowning.  Alex watched her sister plunge everything under water.

\---

Alex hadn’t talked to anyone for hours.  Not J’onn, not even Maggie.  She was so fried, so could barely even think.  She couldn’t bring herself to look at the reports on television, the tolls for injured or dead.  Not yet.

Alex’s phone rang again, but it wasn’t J’onn or Maggie this time.

 _You are my sunshine_  
_My only sunshine_  
_You make me happy_  
_When skies are grey_  
  
A sob ripped through Alex.  The dam of numbness had broken at Kara’s ringtone.  She couldn’t help but answer.

“Kara?”

“Alex, I’m glad you made it out.”

“Kara… How… I know the Red K is messing up your brain, but still… How…”

“I realized something, Alex.  Astra was right.”

A chill ran down Alex’s spine.  “What?”

“Astra was right.  Left to their own devices, humanity will tear itself apart.  How many disasters could have been prevented if humanity had stopped fighting each other?  Global warming would be a thing of the past, yet despite all evidence, we still have Congressmen bringing snowballs into the House and passing climate change off as a hoax.  No.  The people put in charge are letting humans die.  The people put in charge are letting humans suffer.  Well, I’m in charge now.  And it won’t happen anymore.”

“Please… please come home, Kara.”

“I’m doing good work, Alex.  One day, humans will see that.  I have to go.  It was good talking with you, sis.”

“Kara, I love you.  Please…”

“I love you too, Alex.  That’s why I’m doing this.”

Later that night, cradled in Maggie’s arms on her couch, Alex let herself watch the news.  Kara hadn’t just destroyed that one city.  The entire southeastern United States was under 20 feet of water.

Estimates were coming in at 38 million dead.

\---

Lena Luthor was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around it.  Kara, her Kara, was _slaughtering_ people.  At first shock took over, then denial and disbelief.  Lena had trashed her office when anger set it.  But now she was coming to accept what had happened.  And yes, even, what she had done.

“Jess,” Lena called to her secretary, “get me on the phone with Alex Danvers.”

It took hours for Jess to track down a working number, but when she eventually did, it only took a few minutes for Lena to convince Alex to meet with her.

“Did you know that Kara and I had been seeing each other?” Lena asked when Alex finally arrived.

“Yes.  Kara had definitely mentioned it.  She couldn’t stop mentioning it, actually,” Alex replied.  Lena couldn’t help but smile at that, even it did quickly turn somber.

“You know, she came by my office for a puff piece on ‘women in work’ on three separate occasions?  Once or twice, I could understand, maybe.  But a third?  I called her out on it.”  Lena smiled at the memory.  “She just tilted her head and adjusted her glasses in that adorable way she does, and started to stutter out an excuse she hadn’t really come up with.  So I just interrupted her, and asked if she wanted to go out on a date.  She replied with a quick ‘Yes please’.  It was entirely endearing.  That was our very first date.  But… that’s not why I called you here.  We had our one month anniversary a few weeks ago.”

\---

_“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”_

_“Lena, I promise you, a quiet walk around the city and some fast food from my favorite truck sounds wonderful.”  Kara beamed at her._

_“Okay,” Lena said, and beamed back._

_They arrived at a food truck park just as the lines were growing.  Lena ordered a vegan Pad Thai, and Kara had 2 orders of potstickers… and soba noodles... and also a grilled cheese sandwich.  At first, Lena was baffled by how her girlfriend could consume so many calories per day and still have those abs.  But more and more Lena was beginning to suspect that her girlfriend and Supergirl were one and the same._

_After dinner, they walked around the city streets.  Kara tentatively laced her fingers through Lena’s.  Even though they had been dating for a month now, Kara was still very hesitant with displays of affection.  Hugging, sure.  Kara was a hugger.  But anything more intimate than that, and you could almost feel the waves of anxiety roll off her._

_A lion roared in Lena’s chest at the hand-holding, and she could barely contain her smile._

_They walked in silence for a few blocks, just enjoying the presence of each other, when Kara asked, “Lena?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Do you want to go to your apartment?”_

_“My apartment?  You want to end our date?  It’s only—.”_

_“No, I don’t want to end our date.  I… I want it to keep going.  I want to go to your apartment.”_

_Lena blushed a deep red, even deeper than Kara was currently blushing.  “Okay.  Let’s go.”_

_Kara had been in Lena’s apartment a few times, to pick Lena up on dates or to drop her off.  Or just to hang out for afternoon coffee and Netflix.  But this was different.  When they stepped into Lena’s door, it felt thick.  There was a lot of tension they had to wade through, but Kara was going to wade through it, damn it._

_Lena locked the door and took off her shoes.  Kara did the same.  Kara took Lena’s hand and began to lead them to Lena’s bedroom._

_“Are you sure?”  Lena asked quietly._

_“Yes.”  Kara paused and turned took her girlfriend in the eye.  “Ever since coming here, I’ve felt like an outsider, just trying to belong.  Trying, trying, trying so hard.  I try really hard…”_

_“I know, baby, I know…”  Lena said, not sure where Kara was going with this._

_“But with you, Lena… I feel like I finally belong.  Like I’m meant to be here.”_

_Lena didn’t ask if Kara’s words had a deeper metaphor behind them.  Kara still hadn’t told Lena she was Supergirl, and Lena wasn’t going to push.  She would wait until Kara wanted to tell her, even though the anticipation was sort of killing her inside._

_“You are, Kara.”  Lena pulled Kara in and embraced her.  She grabbed Kara’s hand and slipped it between them, pressing it against her chest.  “You belong here.”_

_Kara could feel Lena’s heartbeat underneath her fingertips.  And Kara kissed her._

_\---_

_When they began to drift back awake hours later, Lena smiled wide.  “Naked is a good look on you, dear.”_

_Kara blushed and pressed herself into the side of Lena’s also naked body.  They were underneath the whitest, and comfiest, sheets Kara had ever seen._

_“I don’t know what thread count these are, but I think you’re going to have a problem getting rid of me.”_

_“That’s a problem I would gladly love to have.”  Kara snuggled closer._

_A beat of silence passed, then, “I love you, Kara.”_

_Kara looked up at Lena from the crook of Lena’s arm, her eyes were wide and her smile was wider.  “I love you, Lena.”_

_Lena rolled them over and began leaving quick pecks all over Kara’s face, sending her into a fit of giggles._

_“Wait, I want to give something to you,” Lena said suddenly._

_“Again?” Kara said suggestively._

_“Ha ha.  My girlfriend is_ so _funny,” Lena deadpanned.  “No, I meant actually give something to you!  Hold on.”_

 _Lena rolled out of bed, not bothering to cover up.  Kara_ certainly _didn’t mind.  She watched Lena go over to her dresser, open one of the drawers and pull out a necklace.  It was simple and silver with a thin chain, but with a small red ruby at its center._

_Kara’s face was nearly comical. “Lena, you can’t—no, no, no.  That had to have cost so much money!”_

_“Don’t worry about that.  Can I put this on you?”_

_Kara didn’t need to be asked twice.  She nearly squealed at the idea of wearing fancy jewelry.  Just for a moment, anyway, she told herself._

_Kara got out of bed and turned her back towards Lena so that she could place the necklace around her.  Lena closed the clasp and let the silver fall around Kara’s bare shoulders.  Kara turned to face Lena, and her smile was almost immediately wracked with pain._

_Kara’s face twisted, and she dropped down to her knees._

_“Kara?!  Kara?!  Are you okay?”_

_\---_

Lena looked at Alex.  “I didn’t realize that the jewel I had given her was actually Red Kryptonite.  My mother gifted me the necklace before Supergirl locked her in prison.  She must have suspected Kara was Supergirl.  I should have known she would never give me anything out of the goodness of her heart.  I was just trying to take a bad memory and a bad association and turn it into a good one.

“You… You did this?  You turned Kara into this monster?”  Alex looked aghast.

“Alex I am so, so sorry.  I didn’t know!  Kara hadn’t even told me she was Supergirl!  I only found out about the effects the jewel was having on her by digging through Maxwell Lord’s files.  I figured there must have been something there specifically that she wanted destroyed.  When I came across his files for Red Kyrptonite, I put two and two together and realized what the necklace must have been made out of.  I called you as soon as I discovered this.”

Alex looked furious and her entire body was coiled and tight.  She was pacing around the room.  “Okay.  Okay.  First things first: we have to get the necklace off of Kara.  I’ll deal with you later.”

“I understand.  Please, if there is anything I can do.  Please, let me help.”

“I took Kara’s word that you were a good person, even though you’re a Luthor.  And, you know, this is exactly something a Luthor would do.  So I swear to God if I find out that this _wasn’t_ an accident – and believe me I will be investigating – Supergirl rampaging across Earth will be the least of your worries.”

Lena gulped and nodded.  “Yes ma’am.”

“But, for now, why not try to set up relief efforts for those in the southeastern US?  They need food, clean water, and shelter.  Kara annihilated everything they had.  Those that survived, anyway.”

“I’ll get started right away.  Water, shelter, food, medical supplies.  L-Corp will funnel all available resources into helping those affected.”

“Good.  I’ll update you on any progress with Kara,” Alex said, and turned to leave.

“Thank you.”  Lena paused.  “I really do love her, Alex.  This is breaking my heart.”

Alex looked at Lena for a second, taking her in.  “I know.  But you’re still not off the hook.”

Lena just nodded and watched Alex go.

\---

“We’ve found her.” Maggie said as she entered the doors of the DEO.

Alex and J’onn turned from the computer monitors, and simultaneously asked, “Where?”

“She’s in Metropolis.  She’s fighting Superman.”

Alex and J’onn looked at each other.  If anyone could put Kara down – and put her down safely – it would be her cousin.  “Let’s go.”

\---

An explosion and the shattering of glass welcomed them to Metropolis.  Kara’s limp body had gone through an entire building.  Superman hung in the air, his face twisted in both physical and emotional pain.

“Give up, Kara!  You’re sick!  Please let us help!”  The man of steel called.

Kara quickly righted herself mid-air.  She flew back up to meet her cousin and landed her fist on his jaw, sending him flying back into a building of his own.

“You can’t stop me, Kal!  I am doing what is right.  I am saving the world.”

“Saving the world?  Kara, you’ve killed millions!  You aren’t saving the world; you’re destroying it!”

“What’s that phrase you country folk say?  Sometimes, to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs.”  Kara grinned a wicked grin.

“These are _people_ you’re talking about.  Our duty is to protect them, first and foremost.”

“Shove your hypocritical shit back down your throat, _Clark_.” Supergirl spat venom.  “You don’t actually believe any of that trite nonsense.  A bad guy kills a dozen people, you lock him in jail, the bad guy escapes, kills another dozen people, you lock him in jail, the bad guy escapes, etcetera etcetera.  What are you doing to actually stop those murders?  Because of your “no kill rule”, what actually happens is the bad guy lives to go murder dozens of other people.  I mean, are 45 human lives being ripped away _really_ worth your own arbitrary code?  How many people would a bad guy have to actually kill before you really stopped him?  Hmm?  Would he have to kill 100?  200?  HOW MANY HUMAN LIVES IS YOUR MORAL CODE WORTH, CLARK.”

Superman opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Because you don’t want to take care of _one_ villain, you’re letting hundreds of humans die.  Why is one villain’s life worth more than hundreds of regular citizens?  Why, Clark?  Answer me.  Why do you value the life of one criminal over the lives of all the people he will go on to murder?”

“I-it’s not that--.”

Kara didn’t let him finish before she gave him another blow to his face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Kara stood over Superman’s body.  Though scratched and bruised, it would take much more to actually defeat him.  Kara knew this.

“Don’t worry, Kal-El.  I will do the job you cannot bring yourself to do.  I will save this world.  And I mean actually save it, not the pompous pretense of saving it you fool yourself into.  But… to do that, I need to be unopposed.  I can’t have anybody stopping me.  So for this, I am sorry.”

Superman’s eyes widened.  Kara reached into her belt and pulled out a glowing green dagger.  Superman felt the effects of the Kryptonite immediately.  He looked at Kara, wondering how it wasn’t affecting her, but found his answer by the matching green light of her suit.  Kara had equipped one of Astra’s nullifiers.  This was Kara’s plan all along.

Kara plunged the dagger into Superman’s chest.

“I am sorry, cousin.”  Kara said quietly.  She wiped Superman’s blood off of her hands using his own cape.

“Kara…” Kara turned at the sound of her name to see Alex a few feet away from her.  Maggie and J’onn were half a street down, keeping their distance.

“Hi, Alex.  It’s so good to see you.  It’s hard work out here!”  Kara’s chipper attitude horrified Alex.

“Kara, you killed Clark?”

Kara turned to look at the body of Superman.  She scrunched her face together.  “Maybe.  I’m not sure.  I mean, yeah, I killed him, but did _I kill him_ kill him?  He’s been dead before, but he came back.”  Kara shrugged her shoulders.  “Either way, I really just needed him out of the way so I can finish what I’m doing.”

“And what are you planning on doing?”

Kara leaned into Alex, “I told you, sis, I’m saving the world.”

\---

“I just don’t know what to say or do anymore, Mags…”

Alex was cleaning the dishes at Maggie’s apartment. It’s what she did.  Whenever Alex would get stressed or worried or depressed, she’d clean.  Her apartment, and Kara’s, had been spotless for weeks, so she moved on to Maggie’s.

“I know, I know.  And she’s still wearing the Red K necklace?”  Maggie asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Yes, definitely.  I saw it on her when she killed Superman.  It was there, tucked underneath her uniform.  We need to figure out how to get it off of her.  Of course, how do you do that to a literal god?”   Alex scrubbed harder.

“You said that Kara was seeing somebody, right?  Lena Luthor?  Maybe she could help.  Like a classic spy movie.”

Alex turned and looked at Maggie, who had a small smile on her lips.  “Maggie, that’s brilliant.”

“You think so?”

“Yes!  Lena’s in North Carolina, aiding with the relief there.  If we can get her back, and near Kara, maybe Lena could slip it off of her.”

“So the way to save the world is to get Supergirl laid?”  Maggie laughed, and Alex groaned.

“God, please don’t make me think of it like that.”

“Well,” Maggie said, stepping to Alex, “maybe I can help you think of some other things.”

Maggie slid her leg between Alex’s and pressed her hips into hers.  “How about some stress relief?”

Alex let out a low hum.  “Oh, yes, now that I will take all I can get.”

“Come and get it then.”  Maggie smiled mischievously.  She grabbed Alex by the front of her shirt and pulled her into the bedroom.

\---

“So you know the plan, right?”  Alex’s voice crackled through the static into Lena’s ear.

“Yes, I know.  Don’t worry, I’ll get your sister back to you,” Lena replied.

According to the news, Supergirl had taken the UN hostage.  She had melted the doors shut and wouldn’t let anybody leave.  Nobody knew why, though.

Lena’s car passed through the barrier the police had erected and into the street the lead  to the UN building.  It became immediately clear what Supergirl’s plans were as soon as Lena stepped out of the car.

A body dropped from above and splattered the pavement.

Lena looked around.  This was not the first body.  There were 7 or 8 others littering the streets.

“Baby!” A voice rang out above Lena.  Kara was holding another person, still alive, and screaming.  She dropped the man in the suit and Lena watched him drop hundreds of feet before he too was splattered all over the street.

Kara flew down to Lena and pulled her into a hug like they had just met for coffee.  “Lena!  I’m so happy to see you!  Did I—Oh no, I got blood on you.”

Lena looked down and saw that blood had indeed sprayed all over her from her knees down from the body a second ago.

Lena quickly shook it off and remembered what she was here for.  “It’s okay, Kara.  My sweet Kara.  I’ve missed you so much.  All of this work you’ve done... You must be exhausted.  What _is_ it you’re doing here, anyway?”

Lena hoped Kara couldn’t hear the false sincerity hiding behind her teeth.  Lena was horrified by what she was seeing, but she couldn’t let Kara know that.

“Oh!” Kara said enthusiastically, clapping her hands together.  “I’m killing all of the world leaders that are either bad, or won’t pledge their loyalty to me.”

Kara turned slightly and waved her arm, as if to show off to Lena what she had done.  “I’ve already got about 70% of the world under my control!  Can you believe that?  I thought it was going to be much harder.  But once I started dropping bodies, people started changing their minds.  They saw what I did to the southeastern US, and when I told them I would start doing it to each of their countries too, one by one – it was a real gamechanger.”

“You control 70% of the world?”

“Yep, pretty much.  There’s still a few prime ministers I need to talk to, and of course I need to visit the countries not actually included in the UN.  But yeah, I’m conquering the world.  I’m going to save humanity.”  Kara just beamed at Lena.

“Kara… I…” Lena looked for the right words, and Kara’s face faltered a bit.  “Kara I am _so_ proud of you.”

Kara smiled at Lena.  “You are?”

“Yes, dear.”  Lena looked at Kara in the eye.  “It’s just like you said.  Now you can do actual good.  You can rid the world of global warming; you can rid the world of wars over race and religion and country territory.  Everybody will be one united people.  And it’ll all be under you.  You are the _best_ person I know.”

“Do you really mean that?” Kara asked tentatively.

“I do, My Heart.”

Kara kissed Lena deeply, and Lena kissed her back with all the fervor of a lover not seen for weeks.

“Darling, it’s been so long since our night together… Do you… Do you think you can take a break from this to satiate my needs?  For just a little while?  Please?”  Lena was practically purring in Kara’s ear.

When Lena sucked Kara’s earlobe into her mouth, it was all the convincing Kara needed.  She forgot about the UN.  She grabbed Lena by the waist and flew towards Lena’s apartment.

\---

They landed on Lena’s balcony, and Lena opened her sliding glass doors.  When they stepped inside, Kara was surprised to find that there was a plastic tarp covering Lena’s livingroom floor.

“Babe, what is this?”  Kara asked.

Lena moved behind Kara, and pressed herself against Kara’s back.  She whispered in her ear, “I thought maybe we could have a little foreplay?  It’s been so long; I want to discover you body again – all of it.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, but watched as her girlfriend went to the other side of the room and grabbed four small paint cans.

“I want to paint you,” Lena said.

“You want to paint me?  I thought you wanted to have naked fun time,” Kara said with a smile.

“Oh, I do.  You misunderstand me, dear.  I want to paint _you_.”  Lena looked at her suggestively.

“You want to bodypaint each other?”  Kara looked excited.  “That’s sounds so cool!  And very foreplay-ish.”  Kara laughed and lifted a shoulder, looking over it, trying her best at being seductive.

Lena set down the paint cans and walked over to Kara.  She kissed her quickly before moving her mouth to Kara’s jawline, and then her neck.

Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s waist and slip up her back, looking for the zipper.  Lena made quick work of the black jumpsuit Kara wore, and took a second to take in Kara, standing in her livingroom in nothing but her bra and underwear.

Lena place a shaking hand on Kara’s stomach.  “God you’re so gorgeous.”

“So are you,” Kara replied.  She leaned in and kissed Lena.  Kara pushed Lena’s suit jacket off her shoulders and untucked Lena’s shirt.

It was almost adorable the way Kara fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, Lena thought – almost, if she hadn’t been standing in front of a monster.

Kara had Lena nude quick, and Lena scrambled to make up.  She took off Kara’s bra and let out a barely audible gasp.  Monster or not, Lena was still in love with her, and she was still cut from marble.

Kara still wore the necklace.  “Do you want to take this off?  It could get… messy.”  Lena suggested.

Kara chuckled, “It’ll be okay.  You gave this to me on our anniversary, and I want to wear it always.  Besides, paint will wash off.”

 Lena nodded, and kissed Kara in the space between her throat and shoulder.  She led them down to the ground, laid Kara on her back, and straddled her.

Lena opened a can of paint, dipped her finger inside, and began to draw blue streaks up and down Kara’s arms.

Kara giggled, “Anything in particular you’re painting?”

Lena thought for a second before replying, “I want to paint the sunset on you.  Because that’s what you are to me.  You are a bright and shiny piece of wonder in my life.”

Kara looked moved.  She nodded and closed her eyes, smiling, just enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands on her.

Lena dipped her fingers in the red paint, and began to cover Kara’s stomach with rays of bent light.  Then yellow and back to blue.  She paid extra careful attention to Kara’s breasts and nipples.

“Spending a lot of time right there…” Kara teased.

“I just want to make sure I get it good,” Lena teased back.

“Oh, you’re definitely get--.”

Kara paused mid-sentence.  Something was off.  Kara opened her eyes and looked down.  Lena was still straddling her, her body was covered in paint – what was this?

Red mist began to pour out of Kara’s eyes and nostrils, and Kara screamed.  The red kryptonite was leaving her system.

She jumped up, pushing Lena off of her. “What, what is this?!  What’s going on?!”

Lena sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest.  She looked at the paint cans.  “It’s lead paint.”

Kara whipped around, and with the red mist still evaporating from Kara’s eyes, Lena swore she looked like a demon.  _Fitting_.

“It’s lead paint, Kara.  It’s illegal these days, but it used to be the only thing they ever painted houses with, so you can still find it if you try.”  
  
“I—I don’t understand.”  Kara fell down to one knee, weakened by the Red Kryptonite leaving her system.

“I figured that, if I couldn’t get you to take the necklace off, I could do something else.  Lead protects you from kryptonite radiation.  So I covered you in lead.”

Kara tried to stand up, but fell back down.  Her body’s purge of the substance left her extremely fatigued.

“Lena, I –.”

Lena leaned forward and stroked Kara’s hair.  “I know, baby.  I know.”

Kara passed out.

\---

“How is she today, J’onn?”  Alex walked alongside the martian to the cell where they were holding Kara.  That wasn’t by their design; when she woke up, after crying and then throwing up, disgusted with herself, Kara asked to be locked up.

In the week and a half since she had been cured, she was twice tried to take her own life.  Of course, nothing could actually harm her, so it was futile.

“She’s stable today,” J’onn said.  He wasn’t sure what more he could say.  What _do_ you say in situations like these?  ‘We know you were sort of brainwashed, but you still slaughtered a lot of people, soooo…’

“Is Lena in there?”

J’onn nodded.  Lena had come to see Kara every day since she’d been cured.  At first, Kara didn’t want to see her.  Not because she blamed Lena for giving her the necklace, but rather because she couldn’t bare to have Lena look at her after what Kara had done.  She thought she was a monster, and didn’t deserve Lena’s gaze.

Alex and J’onn entered the cell.  Lena and Kara were mid-conversation.

“Baby, please believe me.  We know you didn’t do those things.  We know it was just the Red K,” Lena cooed.

“No, but it was me that did them.  I killed all of those people.  I did it.  The Red K may have given me the keys, but I still drove the car.”  Kara’s back was turned to everybody.  She was huddled into a fetal position on the opposite wall.

“A car you were forced to get into, though!  A car whose gas pedal was shoved all the way down thanks to me.  If you are going to blame yourself, I deserve to be blamed too.”

Before Kara could reply, Alex cleared her throat.  Lena looked over at Alex and smiled somberly.

“Kara,” Alex started, “I have an idea.  I’ve been talking with Maggie.  She’s got some connections over at the Gotham City Police Department.  The GCPD has a really, really good shrink over there that specializes in reformed villains.  People who once did really bad things, but are now sickened by them.  People that want to do good now.  They say this shrink really helps, and that she does wonders.  If you’ve done bad things and want to talk about them and how you can move past them and be a better person, they say she’s the best.”

“… r-really?”  It was the first productive answer any of them had gotten out of Kara.

“Yes.  She even comes on the recommendation of Batman, too.  Dr. Harleen Quinzel.”

Kara turned around to face Alex.  “Harley Quinn?  You want me to see _Harley Quinn_?”

“She’s reformed, Kara.  She’s killed dozens of people in her past, but now all she wants to do is live in peace, and just _be_.  She used to be partners with The Joker, the worst and most ruthless villain there was, before she, you know.”  Rumors of what Harley Quinn had finally done to The Joker were mostly that -- rumors.  Of course, the fact that nobody had seen or heard of The Joker in years leant a lot of credibility to some of them.  “I’m just saying, of anybody in the world, she can probably relate to what you’re going through.”

“Will you at least consider going to see her?”  Lena’s soft spoken voice came through.  “I know you can get through this, Kara.  Doctor Who did!”

Kara actually gave a small chuckle at that.

“…What?” Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

“In the tv show Doctor Who, the main character kills a billion people... All in the name of bringing peace.  He’s tormented with it, but he eventually learns to forgive himself.  Just like I know you’ll be able to do, too, Kara.”

J’onn stepped in, “If it helps, Kara, it looks like you actually _did_ bring about world peace.”

Kara and Lena turned to him.  “What?”

“Well,” J’onn continued, “You united the entire world against one common threat.  Countries that haven’t even spoken in centuries are now working _together_.  Nearly all wars have been unanimously ended.  They’ve created a new world council, like the UN, but where every country is included and equal.”

Alex looked Kara in the eye.  “It’s true, Kara.  You did it.  I mean, sort of accidentally, but, you did it.  You brought about world peace.”

Kara cried.

\---

“Today is the 3 year anniversary of The Rampage of Supergirl.  It’s only been 3 years since nearly 40 million people lost their lives to the menace, and still the world is rebuilding itself,” the news played in the background.  “The World United Council is in year 2 of their endeavor to end and reverse climate change.  And according to NOAA, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, Earth is now leaps and bounds better than what it was 3 years ago.  The passage of the Solar and Wind Act makes sure that every single country has plenty of solar panels and wind turbines to run their electric grids two-fold.  The WUC also just passed a bill guaranteeing that any crime against an alien is now labeled a hate crime.  And the WUC is expected to hear arguments regarding marriage equality for all next month.  Now, please join us in a moment of silence for the 40 million innocent lives lost.”

As the television went silent, the sizzle of eggs and bacon filled the room.  Kara stood in her and Lena’s kitchen in nothing but a tank top and underwear.  She heard the soft patter of footsteps and turned in just enough time to catch Lena as she jumped into her arms.  Lena was holding their bedsheet, and wrapped it around the both of them.

“Good morning, my Kara,” Lena said, smiling.

“Good morning, my Lena,” Kara replied, laughing.

“That smells absolutely wonderful,” Lena said, inhaling the smell of breakfast.

“Oh, did you want some, too?”  Kara teased.

“Honey, you’re cooking 15 eggs and an entire package of bacon.  I can’t have even a little?”  Lena stuck out her bottom lip in mock pout.

“Ugh, fiiiiiine.  I guess you can have _one_ egg.”

“One?  After all I did for you last night?  After all I did _to_ you last night?”  Lena looked seductively at Kara, and Kara blushed.

“Okay!  You can have as many as you want,” Kara relented and Lena kissed her cheek.

“Good.  Maybe before we eat we can work up our appetite?”  Lena bit her lip.

“Hey!  None of that today, missy!  Alex and Maggie will be here in just a few minutes.  We don’t have time for that.”

Lena laughed and just pressed another kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Alright, alright.”  After a second, Lena pulled herself in to hug Kara tighter.  “Hey, are you okay today?”

Kara didn’t reply for a few seconds, then nodded.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I am, actually.  Dr. Quinzel is helping a lot.”

“Do you miss it?  Miss being _her_ , I mean?”  Lena never said the word “Supergirl” anymore.  She thought it may be too painful for Kara.

“Yes.  A lot of the time, yes,” Kara looked contemplative.  “But most of the time… no.  The main reason I was… Supergirl… was because I wanted to help people.  But now that I work with you at L-Corp, I get to do that.  And I get to do that on a much larger scale.  I miss helping people individually, I suppose.  But now that one of Batman’s kids has moved here, she’s got it covered.”

“How many kids does Batman even have?”  Lena whispered to Kara.

Kara laughed, “I know, right!”

Kara face fell serious again.  “So, I do miss that.  But that’s okay.  Supergirl could never come back.  Not this time.  No amount of good CatCo press could help.  So I’m glad that the DEO released a statement saying that they had captured and executed Supergirl.  I think it makes a lot of people sleep safer at night.”

Lena nodded, and squeezed Kara tighter.  Kara could never be Supergirl again.  But that was okay with Lena.  She had fallen in love with Kara, not the cape.  And she knew Kara was working on being okay with it too.

“I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, Lena.”

Kara kissed Lena, but broke away after a minute.  “Now get out of here so I can finish cooking breakfast!”

Lena laughed and scooted away to go put on clothes.

Kara finished taking the last few eggs out of the pan when she heard a knock on the door.  She supersped into the bedroom and changed clothes, passing a still half-naked Lena.

Kara answered the door, and was greeted with a grinning Alex and Maggie.

Alex stepped in first.  “God I was hoping that smell was coming from here.  We could smell it down the hallway.”

Maggie greeted and hugged Kara, “Hey kiddo.  It really does smell wonderful.”

Kara laughed, and turned to call for Lena.  “They’re here!"


End file.
